


Junko Has A Guy Part

by tadashi_intensifies



Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen are domestic af, M/M, Post-Canon, idk how to tag this, junko's kenma's beloved cat, lowkey crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: Kenma stared, horrified, at Junko who had lifted his leg and exposed his private part. The private part that Kenma thought he didn’t even have.The private part Kenma didn’t even bother to check.or the one where Kenma found out that Junko was a guy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Adventures of KuroKen, Junko, and Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Junko Has A Guy Part

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before all the other parts in this series ehe,, it's like a prequel ig?? 
> 
> Oh! And and hello to those who are new to this series, I'd just wanna say that there are three other parts to this series that you might want to read :))
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, see you at the end notes!!

It’s been weeks since he had gotten his cat, Junko.

The cat who he now realizes was actually a guy all this time.

Kenma stared, horrified, at Junko who had lifted his leg and exposed his private part. The private part that Kenma thought he didn’t even have.

The private part Kenma didn’t even bother to check.

And for some odd reason, the shelter also didn’t tell him what gender Junko was. Hell, Kenma didn’t bother to ask them either.

“But… but Junko’s a girl’s name!” He quietly exclaimed, still staring at his poor cat who was probably forever gonna be stuck with a name that was considered feminine.

Junko lazily lifted her– _ ah, his _ – head and curiously peeked at Kenma who probably looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Junko, no,” Kenma drawled out as he covered his face with his hands and sighed into them. “Bud, baby, I’m so sorry.”

_ Meow. _

“No, it’s not okay!”

_ Meow. Meow. _

“Don’t make that face, I feel so bad,” Kenma groaned when Junko hopped up onto his lap and stared up at him with his beautiful eyes.

So far this year, Kenma had only cried a total of three times. The first time was some time in January when he and Tetsurou had gotten into this huge argument that somehow turned into a screaming match, which then escalated to Kenma sobbing his heart out because of how overwhelming everything was.

So, yes it was a really bad start to the year.

The second time was when Tetsurou accidentally poked him in the eye while opening a fucking umbrella. 

Yes, Kenma cried because goddamn, that actually hurt so much. Since that incident, Tetsurou had always left the opening of umbrellas to Kenma.

The third time, oh this one was a fun story. Tetsurou thought it would be fun to have some surprise Nekoma Volleyball Club reunion, or some bullshit like that, in their apartment. Well, Kenma didn’t know anything about the plan, because, well, it was a surprise for  _ him _ . So imagine his surprise when he opens the door to see a gigantic, silver haired, long legged, green eyed Russian man with a wide cheshire grin running to him at full speed.

It was a horrifying scene. 

And the Kenma at that time was probably half-asleep because he had woken up at crack ass of dawn and was at work for ten fucking hours. So, yes, he cried out of horror because of Haiba fucking Lev and his monstrosity of a body.

And now, as he stared at his poor cat, he wondered if today would be the fourth time he would end up crying this year.

His poor cat that ended up with the name  _ Junko _ .

"Junko, what have I done to you?" He quietly wailed, encircling his arms around his poor cat's soft fluffy neck. 

_ Meow.  _

"Kenma, take care of your fucking cat. There’s this slimy furball on the doorway of the kitchen. It's so fucking disgus—" Tetsurou paused at the doorway of their bedroom, shell-shocked as he stared at his crying boyfriend who was hugging his cat. 

"Kuro!" Kenma whined hopelessly, pulling away from Junko. The cat hopped off of the bed and up his cat tree. "Junko's a guy!" 

Tetsurou would probably be so disappointed in him. How dare Kenma name his darling baby a feminine name? Tetsurou might even scold him for not checking what gender his own cat was. He'd probably think Kenma was dumb because not once did he look at Junko's private part.

"Yeah, I know." 

Tetsurou would reprimand—

_ Wait.  _

"What?" Kenma basically shrieked in disbelief. The unexpected loud noise made Junko straighten up and scamper back over to the shorter man to see if everything was alright.

“I,” Tetsurou swallowed thickly when he saw his lover’s dark facial expressions and hesitantly continued. “I know he’s a guy.”

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Kenma was… he was  _ flabbergasted _ , to say the least.

All this time, his best friend, his partner, his lover, the love of his life… He knew that his precious cat was a man. Kenma gasped loudly at the realization that his boyfriend never even once mentioned anything to him about Junko being male.

“Kuro,” He groaned, giving Tesurou a light slap on his muscular arm.

_ His very very muscular arm, he could like, choke me. _ Kenma noted, unashamedly ogling his lovers thick arms.

“Babe? You good there?” Tetsurou rested his hands on his hips, making his muscles flex even more.

Kenma choked.

He choked on nothing but the sight of his lover’s arms and he isn’t ashamed of that fact. He lazily reached out to caress his lover’s arm where the muscles were bulging out of before slapping the same arm once, twice… and there might have been a third time.

And maybe even a fourth, fifth before–

“Kenma, ow! Fuck, stop that. It fucking hurts!” Tetsurou tried to grab Kenma’s smaller hands, but failed to do so because his small hands just kept attacking his arm.

“You never mentioned it!”   


“Ow! Stop hitting me! And I thought you knew!”

“I named my fucking cat Junko, Kuro! It’s a feminine name.”   


“I thought you didn’t care! There are people naming their pets Hot Sauce or something, but surprise, surprise! They aren’t sauces. Like how your cat is named Junko, but he isn’t a girl!”

“Kuro!”

“Ow! What do you fucking want, Kenma?!”

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know, he’s your cat–and I said stop hitting me!”

“Kuro, I–! Oh, my God...” Kenma trailed off and stopped hitting Tetsurou when Junko suddenly placed his paw on Kenma’s arm. Tetsurou let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his pink arm, pouting.

“You didn’t have to keep slapping me that hard,” Tetsurou whined, reaching out to give Kenma’s cheek a small pinch. “If someone saw you do that, they’d call the police on you and Kenma. And babe, no offense, but I don’t wanna waste my money just to bail you out of jail.” He snickered at his own joke.

Kenma simply ignored him and continued his staring contest with Junko who was still maintaining eye contact with him.

And his small paw was still on Kenma’s arm.

_ I’d like to thank not only God, but also myself, for giving me this opportunity.  _ He mentally sobbed when Junko started releasing small purrs. 

Having a cat touch you was a blessing. Junko had never ever made the first move to touch him before, so Kenma felt so blessed.

_ Meow.  _ Junko probably decided that that was enough skinship for today because he lifted his paw from Kenma’s arm in a very posh-like manner. He faced the other way and suddenly decided to stretch, making his butt stick out. 

“I love you so much,” Kenma stated, having no choice but to stare at the furry butt.

Junko turned to give Kenma a glance before deciding to ignore him. He crawled up their bed and curled up near Tetsurou’s pillow.

Tetsurou made a loud noise of disgust, “Junko, your paws are so dirty.”

And as much as Kenma wanted to defend his precious cat, he couldn’t. He hadn’t noticed before because he was so busy having an existential crisis for Junko, but now that he got a chance to look around, he couldn’t help but notice the mess around him. The bedsheets were covered in cute little paw prints, there was fur everywhere and– _ Oh, my God! _

“Kuro,” He breathed out, staring at Tetsurou’s pillow that was–

“Junko! Junko, no! Hey,” Tetsurou pointed his finger at Junko whose head was suddenly bent over Tetsurou’s pillow with his mouth wide open. “Don’t you dare barf on my fucking pillow, you demon cat. I just washed that the other da–”

Before he could finish talking, gagging noises filled the room and a slimy furrball landed on Tetsurou’s pillow.

Kenma gasped, not sure if he should laugh or reprimand Junko who was just staring straight into Tetsurou’s eyes.

“You demon cat, I swear I will–” The black haired man closed his eyes and in a very soft voice, counted up to three. “You know what, I’ll just wash it again,” Then he proceeded to mutter something about  _ love, Kenma, animal abuse,  _ and  _ not going to jail because of a dumbass cat _ .

* * *

“I can’t believe you never noticed he was a guy,” Tetsurou stated as they stared at Junko who was casually sitting in front of them, on their bed, licking his balls.

They had changed the sheets and put everything in the washing machine fifteen minutes ago. Now they were sitting on their bed, just staring at Junko who was minding his own business.

“I’m a bad parent,” Kenma moaned sadly as he flopped down and rested his head on Tetsurou’s very very muscular thighs.

_ Meow. _ Junko momentarily looked up from licking his… his to meow–sounding oddly comforting–at a sad Kenma.

“I mean, look at him,” Tetsurou gestured with a smirk on his face. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice, he’s got big ass balls–”

“Kuro!” Kenma elbowed his stomach making Tetsurou bend over and lightly peck Kenma’s lips before he dramatically groaned in pain.

Kenma chuckled at his dramatic antics before forcing himself to scowl, “Kuro, you’re not allowed to say those things about my son–  _ Oh, my God,  _ he’s my fucking son because he’s a guy.” 

“Uh, yeah… Duh?” Tetsurou stared at Kenma who was going through a mental breakdown… again.

“Kuro, I’ve been calling him my son in my head for the past few weeks without even knowing if he was a male or not,” Kenma said, his eyes subconsciously zoning in on Junko’s privates.

“I honestly don’t see the problem there.”

“No, no… Kuro– _ Tetsurou _ ,” He stressed, looking back to stare straight into his lover’s eyes. “Tetsurou, I subconsciously knew he was a guy, but I still named him fucking Junko. It’s like naming your newborn baby, who you know is a guy, Jennifer or some shit like that.”

“But you didn’t know he was a guy,” Tetsurou slowly said, looking confused. This was the most confused Kenma’s seen him look.

Kenma noted that he looked even more confused than he was the time Lev’s legs got stuck through the loops of the monkey bars in a local park.

Hell, even Kenma was confused as hell. Who in their right mind would suddenly think  _ Oh, yeah I’m like 194cm, but I can definitely fit my legs through these monkey bars that were designed specifically for kids who are around 130cm or so. But that’s fine, I can definitely fit! _

He was stuck up there for around an hour and a half. They had to call the police and the police had to call an ambulance just in case there was anything wrong with his legs.

_ They should’ve checked if there was anything wrong with his brain.  _ Kenma thought before snapping back to reality when Tetsurou poked his cheek.

“What?” Kenma snapped, looking at his lover who had a concern written all over his face.

Tetsurou sighed, “Kenma, this is literally nothing serious. Okay, you named your cat a feminine name even though he’s quite obviously a guy. Sure, you never once thought to check his gender, but that doesn’t mean you're a bad person! He’s a fucking cat, Kenma,” He pointed at Junko who meowed back at him. “He doesn’t care.”   


“But, but he–”

“Nope.”

“But Kuro–”

“Not listening.”

“ _ Kuro _ .”

“Kenma, if you’re so bothered by it, then just change his fucking name.”

Kenma sighed before looking back at Junko defeatedly. He can’t just change the cat’s name. It just feels so wrong to change his name to something other than Junko. They’re all so used to saying  _ Junko, don’t go up the counter  _ or  _ Junko, don’t bite Kuro. _ It would be so weird to suddenly change it to something like… Hiro or Itsuki. 

But the name Junko is so Junko. Junko can’t be named anything else because Junko just fits him so well.

_ Yeah, no. Nothing makes sense. _ He thought to himself, finally starting to accept the fact that his cat will forever be called Junko.

“You okay now?” Tetsurou asked, looking concerned as he gazed deep into his lover’s eyes.

Kenma nodded, smiling to himself, “Yeah. Sorry I overreacted.” He mumbled, leaning up to give Tetsurou a small kiss.

“You didn’t overreact,” He murmured quietly against Kenma’s lips before leaning in.

Kenma released a surprised squeak when Tetsurou suddenly leaned in to deepen the kiss. One thing Kenma adored about the taller man was his kissing skill. The way he kissed was just out of this world.

He added just the right amount of pressure, his lips were soft, yet there were also parts that were a bit rough. He also had a habit of cupping the back of Kenma’s head to keep him in place as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth and  _ oh God, it’s such a damn turn on _ .

Kenma has kissed a couple of guys in the past–Tora, a few weeks before he and Tetsurou got together. Akaashi, when they were both first years at three in the morning during their first training camp. Shoyou, all because of this truth or dare game they were playing with Tetsurou and Koutarou while they were drunk as hell.

But none of them could kiss as good as Tetsurou did.

Kenma hummed into the kiss which caused small vibrations to move onto their lips. He made a mistake of sliding his hands under Tetsurou’s shirt and circled around his bare waist because a few milliseconds later, he released a small squeal before squirming away.

Tetsurou’s ticklish. Very very ticklish.

Kenma counted it as both a blessing and a curse because he could just tickle Tetsurou whenever he was annoying him, but during sex, it was such a fucking burden.

“I told you not to do that again!” Tetsurou reprimanded, pinching his cheek. “Remember the last time you did that? I hit–”

“–My nose and I had a nosebleed in the middle of you were trying to su–”

“Can we not talk about this while your damn cat is in the room?” Tetsurou suddenly covered Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma rolled his eyes, “You started it,” The words were muffled by his lover’s hands. Tetsurou decided to ignore it and removed his hands from Kenma’s mouth.

“Anyways, what are you gonna do about the shithead’s name?” 

Truth be told, Kenma couldn’t really focus on what Tetsurou was saying because he was too busy staring at his swollen lips.

Lips that were swollen from the amazing make out session they just had.

He leaned up and was about to connect their lips again before a furry hand stopped him.

_ Furry hand _ . His eyebrows furrowed, eyes trailing down to where the furry hand– _ paw! _

Junko’s paw was just stretched out, resting on his shoulder. The cat looked like he was about to reprimand him for trying to make out with his boyfriend right in front of him.

Tetsurou let out a  _ pfft _ . “You were just cockblocked by your cat!”

“I just wanted a kiss,” He whined, trying to gently remove Junko’s paw from his shoulder.

But he wouldn’t budge, he just continued to stare at Kenma.

“Junko.”

_ Meow. _

“Junko, please.”

_ Meow. Meow. _

Tetsurou snickered, “Just leave his name as Junko, he’s a shithead anyways.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving his name as Junko. And–” Kenma blinked, realizing what Tetsurou had said. “Kuro, that doesn’t even make any fucking sense. The name Junko means  _ pure. _ ”

“Oh, right. A  _ pure _ shithead.”

“Oh my, God, Kuro.”

_ Meow! _

Junko was a guy, his name was Junko and Kenma wouldn’t change any of that for the world.

Because Junko was Junko. 

And he was no doubt gonna be a big part of their lives now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the long wait~ I hope you're still enjoying the series! 
> 
> Tbh I rlly dont know when the next part will be posted bc uhmmm,, i'm going through some sort of slump?? like I know what I want to write for this series but I just cant?
> 
> Nevertheless, rest assured, I'll be trying my best to get out of this slump!! so i'll still be updating this series every now and then, but it won't be as often as before ( sorry :< )
> 
> I would really appreciate any sort of feedback! Comment or leave a kudos or maybe even both if you wanna!
> 
> I also want to know what you guys want,, like you can comment what kind of scenarios y'all want for the next part or you can reach me through my social media: (feel free to dm me for requests/fic ideas or even if u just wanna chat!)
> 
> twt: tadashiluvbot  
> tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> wattpad: purplie_jellybean
> 
> ((shameless self promo lol but i also recently posted an iwaoikage fic, so check that out if you want to!))


End file.
